livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshiki Akita (deisenhut)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Monk (Monk of the Four Winds) Level: 5 Experience: 11554 Alignment: LN Languages: Common, Sylvan Deity: Sapo, elder of the Twins, Venza's god of knowledge Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (00 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (07 pts) +1 Bump CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 34 = + CON(0) + FC (02) (Monk) AC: 20 = + DEX (04) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Monk (05*) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 20 = + DEX (04) + Size (0) + Monk AC (05*) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Monk AC (05*) INIT: +04 = (04) + Misc (00) BAB: +03 = (03) CMB: +09 = Level (05) + DEX (04) + Misc (00)** CMD: 23 = + BAB (03) + STR (01) + DEX (04) + Monk AC (04) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +04 = + Class 02 (00) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +08 = + Class 02 (00) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) Will: +07 = + Class 02 (00) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) (Still Mind: +2 against Enchantment spells and effects) Speed: 40' (Fast Movement +10) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 * = Monk AC Bonus (Wis to AC + 2) as if 10th level (Monk's Robe) ** = Agile Maneuvers Feat, Maneuver Training Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed Strike: Attack: +7 = + DEX(4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+1*, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Lethal or Non-Lethal Shuriken: Attack: +7 = + DEX(4) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d2+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Range 10 ft. * = Unarmed Damage as if 10th level Monk (Monk's Robe) Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Monk (+1 HP twice, +0.25 Ki Points thrice) Bonus Feat: One extra feat @ 1st level Skilled: One additional skill rank at each level. Class Features Monk 01 Armor/Weapons: Monks are proficient with the club, crossbow (light or heavy), dagger, handaxe, javelin, kama, nunchaku, quarterstaff, sai, shortspear, short sword, shuriken, siangham, sling, and spear. Flurry of Blows: As full-round action, make multiple attacks. (3/3 BAB at level 05) Elemental Fist: Can be used number of times per day equal to monk level. If attack successful, add 1d6 energy damage in addition to regular damage. (Increase 1d6 at 5th and every 5 after) AC Bonus: Add Wisdom bonus to AC. Improved Unarmed Strike: As if having feat, attacking unarmed does not provoke AoO. (Deals 1d8 damage at Level 05) Monk 02 Evasion: If make reflex save for half-damage, take no damage instead. Monk 03 Ki Pool: 0.25 (+0.25 Favored Class Bonus) Fast Movement: +10 Base Speed Maneuver Training: Use Monk level instead of Base Attack Bonus for Combat Maneuver Bonus calculation. Still Mind: Gain +2 bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. Monk 04 Ki Strike (Magic): Unarmed strike treated as magic for overcoming DR. Slow Fall: Reduce fall damage by 20 feet when wall in arm's reach. Ki Pool: 5.50 (1/2 Monk level + Wis + 0.50 Favored Class) Ki Point Swift Actions: Ki Strike (Requires 1 Ki Point in Pool, but does no expend point) Additional attack at highest attack bonus on flurry of blows. Increase speed by 20 feet for 1 round. Add +4 dodge bonus to AC for 1 round. Monk 05 High Jump: Add Monk Level to Acrobatics checks to Jump. Always considered to have running start. Purity of Body: Immune to all diseases, including supernatural and magical. Elemental Fist: Damage increases from 1d6 to 2d6. Ki Pool: 5.75 (1/2 Monk level + Wis + 0.75 Favored Class) Ki Point Swift Actions: Add +20 to Acrobatics check to jump for 1 round. Feats Weapon Finesse (1st Level): Use Dex instead of Str for attacks with light weapons. Agile Maneuvers (Human): Apply Dex instead of Str to CMB. Dodge (Monk 01 Bonus): +1 Dodge bonus to AC Improved Unarmed Strike (Monk 01 bonus): Always considered armed; attacks deal lethal or nonlethal dmg. Deflect Arrows (Monk 02 Bonus): Once per round when normally hit with a ranged weapon, can deflect it to take no damage. Combat Expertise (3rd Level): Can choose to take -1 penalty/+1 dodge bonus to AC when making attack. Improved Trip (5th Level): Do not provide AoO on trip action, gain +2 to CMB to perform trip action. +2 to CMD against opponent attempting to trip you. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 30 = (20) + INT (01)/Level; FC (0), Human(5) (Monk) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 12 5 3 4 -0 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 06 2 3 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 05 1 0 4 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 09 2 3 4 -0 +0 Fly 04 0 0 4 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 05 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 06 1 3 1 +1 Trait Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 11 5 3 3 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 08 1 3 4 -0 +0 Sense Motive 08 2 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 05 1 0 4 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 12 5 3 4 -0 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim 05 1 3 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 00 1 0 -1 +0 Traits Bullied (Combat): +1 to AoO Attacks made unarmed. World Traveler (Race Human): +1 trait bonus to Knowledge (Local) and is a class skill. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Monk's Robe 13,000 gp - lb Shuriken (5) 1 gp 0.5 lb Pouch, Belt 1 gp 0.5 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 4 lb Blanket 2 sp 1 lb Earplugs 3 cp - lb Paper (sheet) x3 12 sp - lb Powder 1 cp 0.5 lb Twine (50 feet) 1 cp 0.5 lb Alchemical Grease 5 gp 1 lb Alchemical Solvent 20 gp 0.5 lb Compass 10 gp 0.5 lb Bell 1 gp - lb Caltrops 1 gp 2 lb Candle 1 cp - lb Chalk 1 cp - lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Inkpen 1 sp - lb Mug/Tankard, clay 2 cp 1 lb Lantern, Hooded 7 gp 2 lb Oil (1 pt flask) 1 sp 1 lb Sack, empty x2 2 sp 1 lb Torch x2 2 cp 2 lb Soap (1 lb) 5 sp 1 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Rations, trail x5 25 sp 5 lb Tindertwig x5 5 gp - lb Potion of Cure Light Wnds x2 100 gp - lb Flask Alchemist's Fire x2 40 gp 2 lb Potion of Mage Armor 50 gp - lb Total Weight: 39 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 With MW Backpack: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: 00 GP: 322 SP: 02 CP: 14 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 5'4" Weight: 140 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Light Caucasian Appearance: Seemingly unimpressive, short oriental looking man. Demeanor: Appears to be withdrawn, but always watching his surroundings. Quick on his feet. Background: His youth was not enjoyable as he was the target of childish pranks. He learned to fight for his own self-defense and began learning the marital arts. Failing to earn any respect in his birth city, he decided to hit the road where his past wouldn't follow him, leaving behind all of his family. He doesn't really know what he is looking for, but he always fights for the persecuted underdog when the opportunity presents itself. Adventure Log Crab a la King XP Received: 0460 Treasure Received: 0580 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0000 Items Velvet Underground XP Received: 0645 Treasure Received: 0635 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0050 Items (Potion Cure Light Wounds) The Lady of Lake Laguna XP Received: 1730 Treasure Received: 2097 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0000 Items Items Used: Potion of Cure Light Wounds Purchase at Mystic Pearl Items Purchased: 0100 Potion of Cure Light Wounds x2 In Love and Death XP Received: 2300 Treasure Received: 2959 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0000 Items Distant Relations XP Received: 6419 Treasure Received: 7270.25 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry 0040 Items (2 Flasks Alchemist's Fire) Purchase at Mystic Pearl Items Purchased: 13000 Robe, Monk's 00050 Potion of Mage Armor Level Ups Level 2: Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Deflect Arrows (Monk Bonus) Features: Evasion HP: Max -2, +1 FC Bonus = +7 Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +06 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +2 Feat: Combat Expertise (3rd Level) Features: +0.25 Ki Pool (Monk FC Bonus) Fast Movement (+10 speed) Maneuver Training (Use Monk level instead of BAB for CMB) Still Mind (+2 bonus to saves against enchantment spells and effects) HP: Max -2 = +6 Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +12 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Monk Wisdom: 15 to 16 (Ability Score Increase) BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 AC Bonus: +0 to +1 (Monk ability) Damage: 1d6 to 1d8 (Monk ability) Features: +0.25 Ki Pool (Monk FC Bonus) Ki Pool (magic) Slow Fall 20 feet HP: Max -2 = +6 Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +18 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) Level 5: Class: Monk Feat: Improved Trip (5th Level) Features: +0.25 Ki Pool (Monk FC Bonus) High Jump Purity of Body HP: Max -2 = +6 Skill Pts: +6 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +1 (Race) +24 (Old Total) = 30 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Dec. 11, 2010) (Aldern Foxglove) level 1 *Approval (Dec. 18, 2010) (GlassEye) level 1 *Approval (Apr. 13, 2011) (HolyMan) level 2 *Approval (Jul. 25, 2011) (perrinmiller) level 3 *Approval (Oct 27, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 4 *Approval (Mar 2, 2012) (Satin Knights) level 5 Category:Approved Characters